User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Fight Blog 2
With Ishtar vs Nahiri over with a crazy plot twist, time to redo the blog. Guess away... THE FIGHTS Non-chan vs Shin Godzilla Godzilla vs Gamera Protector, retrois. ---- Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino Ragna is now dead, and Hato-chan wants a new rivalry. Sadly for Mai, SHE will take Ragna's place! ---- Reinhardt vs Kliff Undersn These two are older than King Arthur, and are 100x as awesome. ---- Pale vs Sho Hayate WIP Boomerang vs Twin Chakrams. Completely awesome. ---- Doctor Strange (MCU) vs Solomon WIP WHOA. SOMEONE GIVE ME A TABLE TO FLIP!!!!! ---- The Seventh Force vs Erza Scarlett WIP N-Never mind. Deadpool vs Pinky Pie was actually kinda funny. ---- DmC Vergil vs Izuna WIP War of the Blade. Who is king of the hill? ---- Terminator vs Skovox WIP Arnold: "You've been-" (Gets shot to death.) ---- Earthworm Jim vs Utsuho Reiuji WIP You don't even have a brain, Jim! ---- Sash Lilac vs Narset WIP Sash was already screwed by Serpentine. What makes her any better than a FRIGGEN NEOWALKER?! ---- Fritz vs Rasetsumaru WIP Thought MORTAL KOMBAT XL was gross? It still can't put a finger on SAMURAI SHODOWN V SPECIAL. ---- Ana Vs Yellow Heart WIP Rei & Pharah aren't pleased... ---- Sinon (ALFHeim Online) vs Hanzo WIP Time to get SHAFTED! ---- Tezzeret vs Bastion WIP Metal infused Neowalker vs Green Mana Mech?! WHAT. ---- Ajani Goldmane vs Lion-O WIP Lion-O lost to He-Man, and was humiliated by Screwattack. Can he at least beat an actual Leonin? ---- Prophet vs Soldier '76 WIP I don't care anymore. They're both the same. ---- Indominus Rex vs Great Dragon WIP THIS. Is a true dinosaur fight. ---- Shantae vs Symmetra WIP Elaine Benes is definitely not going to like this one... ---- Zenyatta vs Byakuren Hijiri WIP Buddhism means war. ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Cats & Dogs with suped up skills kill! Hint 2: Stand vs Ferocity Hint 3: Fools even dare enter the Dark. ---- Etielle vs Mitsuru Kijiro WIP Ice fencing done right. ---- Nicol Bolas vs Gill Lapis WIP Evil is INFINITE. ---- Guts vs Garruk Wildspeaker WIP OH CRAP. ---- Coco Adel vs Kilgore WIP FIRE AWAY!!! ---- Pharah vs Sora WIP Which waifu will save the world? ---- John Calibur mk2 vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is a Nintendo character. Hint 2: He is a variant that is more powerful than the rest of his kin. Hint 3: John Calibur might actually be impressed by his power. Hint 4: His kin is lead by a Penguin with a friggen mallet. Final Hint: Spear? Bandana? ANYTHING? ---- Zarya vs Millia Rage WIP Steve Harvey: Name something you should be aware of in Russia... ---- Master Asia vs Anji Mito WIP Aren't you guys supposed to root for a true Shishioh?. ---- Karen Kujou vs ??? WIP Hint 1: The definitive opponent for her, and she's NOT from JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE, or whatever other show Karen paid an Homage to. Hint 2: She uses explosives among other weapons, and is very hilarious. Hint 3: She comes from an Anime/Manga with Surreal Humor Hint 4: Everyday life is no longer the same... Final Hint: She's from Nichijou. ---- Sabe vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Evil vs GOOD? Hint 2: His source of origin has Mazouka; which in English are Demons. And Asmodians like Sabe in Wonderful World... Hint 3: The two can thrill anyone, except the Soul Gun beats all. Hint 4: He is a protagonist. ---- ??? vs ??? WIP Hint 1: IT'S BUBBLE TIME! Hint 2: Battle Tendencies vs TCGs. Hint 3: Superhero vs Ripple user. ---- The 14th (12) Doctor vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He is a Fighting Game Character Hint 2: He's a time traveler. Hint 3: Kusarigamas and fire are badass. Final Hint: He has a lover, and a sadistic alternate form. ---- Aron vs ??? WIP Hint 1: What if Aron had a rival... Hint 2: He's an XTRACTOR Bot. Hint 3: He's like a fusion of Aron & Trapinch. ---- Uberjackal vs ??? WIP Hint 1: They are the most iconic of their breed... Hint 2: He slayed a fighter in an unfair fashion. SO MUCH FOR DEATH BATTLE BEING FAIR! THEY JUST WANT THEME! Hint 3: G1 fans hate Arceus. Hint 4: He has 2 Mega Evolutions for him. ---- Red (POKEMON) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Red has met his match... Hint 2: Red vs Tai Kamiya has already been done. So there goes that. Hint 3: Nintendo vs another company. Final Hint: It has nothing to do with Nintendo. ---- Velvet Crowe vs Sakuya Ohtori WIP He is the ultimate Familiar. She is a sexy badass. ---- The Goddess vs ??? WIP Hint 1: I'm surprised Sasari Haruha vs Reimu Hakurei didn't start the grand debate of Doujin sagas... ---- Samurai Jack (Reboot) vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both had mental scars over the years... Hint 2: He is an SNK character. Hint 3: WHERE'S OUR LAST BLADE 3?! ---- Lunathia vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Her wing is based on the concept of Blood. So it fits... Hint 2: She is a Waifu. Hint 3: She is an Anime/Manga character. ---- Solid Snake vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Snake always wins. But now it's time for someone to dethrone the Master of Stealth. Hint 2: He is a deceased character. ---- Pinkie Pie vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He's INFINITELY more psychotic than the pony that NOBODY should like. Hint 2: He is a Looney Toons character. ---- HoiHoi-san vs ??? WIP Hint 1: He made an appearance in CIVIL WAR. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain